


One Night in Berlin

by Midnightsnow88



Series: One Night in ... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsnow88/pseuds/Midnightsnow88
Summary: Previously titled as "Fucking Riddle".(I had to change it because fanfiction were going to have a moan about the title, Boo!)Written for Draco's Den Roll-a-Drabble Prompt in January 2019.My Roll-a-Drabble prompts were: Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger and mistaken for a couple.Hermione and Riddle work together at Malfoy Industries, albeit reluctantly. They need to go to Berlin to close a big deal and their overnight stay is full of adventure and misunderstandings.





	One Night in Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel mentioned in Berlin is real. You can have a nosy at their photos here on their website: https://www.das-stue.com/en 
> 
> The restaurant mentioned is also real. Their food looks amazing, although I don’t think I could afford to eat there: https://facil.de/en/ 
> 
> The nightclub mentioned is: https://www.weekendclub.berlin/ 
> 
> The German was from Google translate, so sorry if it's not correct. 
> 
> Also, I clearly don't know the meaning of a drabble as this over 1000k words, but I let my imagination get away with me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“No.”

 

Hermione sighed exasperatingly. 

 

“Why not? I need to come with you to talk to the CEOs before we can close the deal!”

 

Hermione clenched her fists and continued looking at her forms on her desk. She would not look at him. He was probably smirking anyway. Fucking Riddle.

 

“No.”

 

“You know what, fuck you then. You want to waste time traveling to Berlin alone, then you go for it buddy”, Hermione snapped to the stupidly handsome dark-haired man leaning in her door jam.

 

“Granger the mouth on you”, he tsked at her.

 

Hermione's nostrils flared. For some reason, he brought out all at her repressed anger. Actually, she knew the reasons;

  1. he was a smug entitled bastard.
  2. everyone loved him.
  3. he was fake- Hermione could see the false smiles and blank eyes.
  4. he was good at his job- not as good as her, but he still acted like he was better than her in every way.
  5. he was handsome and he knew it.
  6. he was a good kisser-



 

No. Best not think about the time two years ago that she had consumed too much alcohol, had just found Ron cheating on her with some Quidditch tart in their bed and had grabbed him for a snog at their annual Christmas party in a random broom closet.

 

Hermione shuddered out of her reverie.

 

"Fine, you can come. Meet me at the portkey office at 8am tomorrow morning", Riddle smiled with a glint in his eyes and left her office.

 

Hermione dropped her head to her desk, smearing ink all over her cheek and exhaled.

 

One day.

 

She could get through one day with Riddle alone surely? Yes, it was her idea for both of them to go to Berlin to close the deal, but the VP of Frankfirst Industries was known to be stubborn as a mule, and Hermione was very good at wearing people down. A promotion was coming up and she would be dammed if Riddle got it over her. She needed this deal. She couldn't work under Riddle if he got the promotion.

 

Working for the last five years with Riddle after graduating Hogwarts was a struggle. Hermione remembered him from Hogwarts- he was Head Boy when she was just a first year. She remembered the charming boy who helped the first years navigate the castle, who offered comfort to those that were homesick, or anyone that needed help with classwork, but after he graduated she forgot all about him. That was until she took a job with Malfoy Industries. Her old nemesis, Draco Malfoy, might be the son of the owner, Lucius Malfoy, but it was the company at the cutting edge of technology in the wizarding world. Hermione was the best and she would work for the best.

 

Luckily she hadn't needed to interact with either Malfoys, as she was based in the Marketing department, and they usually dealt with overseeing the whole company and finances. However, she did have to work with Tom Riddle.

 

She didn't think anyone would vex her more than Draco Malfoy, but she was so wrong. From the first day at Malfoy Industries, Riddle had treated her like she was an annoyance. Most of the time he looked at her with barely contained condescension, but occasionally he would look amused. But that was rare. He never shouted back at her. He always kept his cool, although sometimes she could sense a growing threat of violence if she kept pushing him. But Hermione was a Gryffindor and she would be dammed if she ever cowered in front of him.

 

So tomorrow they would travel to Berlin, spend most of the day in negotiations, spend one night there and seal the deal in the morning before coming home. Easy.

 

Hermione packed up her work bag, dragged it onto her shoulder and headed for the apparition point. She would get an early night because tomorrow no doubt she would be exhausted after dealing with the controlling, but brilliant, Tom Riddle all day.

 

* * *

 

 

She had predicted correctly. After a nauseating portkey journey and a full day in the Frankfirst Industries meeting room negotiating, she was exhausted. Luckily Riddle hadn't annoyed her too much, he had even glared one of the German VPs that tried to put a hand on her thigh during the meeting. Hermione was often paired with Riddle to pull new investors and partners for Malfoy Industries, as they were dubbed the ‘dream team'. Yes, they didn't see eye to eye, but in a board room, they were a force to be reckoned with.

 

Finally, they left the intimidating office skyscraper and walked to their hotel for the night. Hermione tiredly dumped her bag on the reception desk in front of a perky blonde answering a phone.

 

"Willkommen im Das Stue Hotel," the perky blonde said putting the phone down and smiling.

 

“Hallo, wir haben eine Reservierung unter Malfoy”, Hermione replied with a smile.

 

“Einen Moment… Ja, wir haben die Deluxe Suite für Sie bereit”, perky blonde then handed Hermione a shiny metal key card.

 

“Danke”, Hermione replied and began to move through the strangely modern, but old-fashioned stone lobby to the elevators.

 

“Granger”, Riddle shouted to get her attention as he strode towards her.

 

“They only have the one suite booked for us and they are full. Did you not book a suite for yourself before inviting yourself along for this trip?”, he asked raising one eyebrow.

 

Hermione furrowed her brow and thought. Damm it, she forgot. Riddle could apparently read her face as he plucked the key card out of her hand.

 

“Well Granger, good luck finding a room, because this one is mine”.

 

“No I won’t be able to find a room anywhere, there’s a football match going on in Berlin tonight!” Hermione rushed out with wide eyes.

 

“Oh dear me, what are you going to do?” Riddle asked with a smirk.

 

Fucking Riddle.

 

Hermione gritted her teeth and mumbled out, “Can I share your room?”

 

Riddle snorted.

 

“What’s in it for me?” he said with clear amusement.

 

"It's a suite, right? So I'll sleep on the sofa. You won't even know I'm there", Hermione spat back angrily.

 

“But what’s in it for me?” Riddle purred out, slowly advancing on Hermione.

 

The elevator dinged.

 

Hermione jumped inside as Riddle pursued her.

 

“The pleasure of my company”, Hermione glared at the still smirking Riddle.

 

"Oh, I'm sure it will be… pleasurable", he drawled out.

 

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the elevator doors. She was not going to fall for his attempts at seduction. Well not again. After their furious snogging at the Christmas party he had attempted to make her go home with him, but luckily she had a second of clarity before pushing him away and fleeing. Not her finest hour in a broom closet, but hey.

 

Hermione could feel his intense eyes on her the entire elevator ride but chose to ignore him. She wasn't going to play this game. After what she named the ‘closet incident', they had gone back to their workplace animosity as it had never happened, but she did notice him looking at her with a calculating gaze more.

 

The elevator dinged and opened up to a marble corridor that only housed one door. Riddle moved and opened the door with the sleek key card and entered, leaving Hermione huffing with her overnight bag behind him.

 

The suite was beautiful. The five-meter high ceilings, air conditioning for the summer heat and massive extra long king size bed was impressive. There were two bathrooms that had a free-standing bathtub and rain shower Hermione ached to make use of.

 

Hermione approached the floor-to-ceiling panoramic windows that offered views of the peaceful Tiergarten Park to one side, and Zoo Berlin to the other. There was also a terrace that stretched 30m. The bedroom and lounge were separate, thank Merlin, and Hermione flopped down on the soft sofa and kicked off her heels.

 

“Get ready and we’ll go for dinner”, Riddle commanded after taking off his jacket.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was take a dip in the bathtub and order room service, but knowing Riddle, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

“I didn’t bring any ‘going out’ clothes,” Hermione grumbled.

 

Riddle frowned then pointed his wand at her. He transfigured her blouse and pencil skirt into a form-hugging cocktail dress in dark green, and her sensible black pumps into taller patent leather black heels.

 

"Well I'm not wearing those", Hermione said with disgust glaring at the shoes and transfigured her dress to a deep maroon instead.

 

“I’ve added cushioning charms and something else so you won’t fall over”, Riddle replied with a roll of his eyes.

 

Hermione huffed and slipped them on. They fit like a dream. Fucking Riddle.

 

She stomped to one of the bathrooms and attempted to pin her hair up, but left it as a lost cause and let the tumbling waves fall over one shoulder and just pinned it on one side. Next, she added some deep red lipstick and decided she was done.

 

Exiting the bathroom, she waited on the sofa while Riddle was finishing his primping. Hermione snorted at the thought of Riddle artfully styling his hair to get that signature pretty boy wave that looked effortless, but couldn't be. However, when he stood in front of her she swallowed. He had changed out of his dark suit into black trousers and just a white button-down shirt. He slipped on an expensive looking blazer and black dragon-hide dress shoes.

 

His eyes roamed over her and then he waved for her to join him. Hermione rose to her feet in her amazing shoes. Maybe she would keep them like this, she mused as they moved to the door. The elevator ride was silent as Hermione thought of her chance of getting the deal in the morning. She was sure she had done enough. Of course, some of the praise would go to Riddle, but the CEOs would report back that it was her influence that closed the deal, not him. The promotion was in the bag. Hermione let a self-satisfied smile grace her lips as they stepped into the warm breeze of the city.

 

“I know a nice restaurant not far from here”, Riddle said glancing at her.

 

“Fine”.

 

They walked for 15 minutes and neared a large glass hotel called The Mandala. They entered the hotel lobby and took the elevator up to the rooftop. Hermione took in the modern and utterly charming restaurant that was surrounded by bamboo gardens. The glass walls showed the open sky, which was beginning to turn red and yellow with the dying sun. They were seated in a secluded corner overlooking the lit up garden and city below.

 

“Wow this is amazing”, Hermione smiled taking in the restaurant and view.

 

She immediately regretted saying her compliments at Riddle's self-satisfied smile.

 

She was handed a menu without prices included. _Oh well, Malfoy can afford to treat me_ , Hermione thought smugly and ordered her starter and main course with a glass of red wine. Soon she was eating scallops with Jerusalem artichokes, blood-orange and ham hock. The wine was exquisite, and Hermione happily sipped it in between a mouth full of the best scallops she had ever eaten. The lack of conversation wasn't even bothering her. Hermione was happy to taste the delicious food and wine and stare at the city skyline. Plus Riddle was decidedly more pleasant when he didn't open his mouth.

 

Half-way through her main course of lobster, wild cauliflower and watermelon, Riddle spoke.

 

“You need to keep an eye on Juggerson tomorrow”.

 

“Juggerson? Why?”, Hermione wracked her brain to think. _Would he try to compromise their deal somehow?_

 

“He will try to seduce you again. Keep an eye on him”, Riddle replied looking at her intently.

 

Oh, Juggerson. _Was he the one with wandering hands?_

 

"He can try all he wants, nothing is going to happen. Do you think that will affect the deal?", Hermione asked with confusion.

 

“No.”

 

“They why do you care?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and finished her lobster. Absentmindedly she noticed she was on her third glass of wine but didn't really care. It was too good not to sip every ten seconds.

 

The waiter came to ask them if they wanted dessert and Hermione couldn’t bring herself to say no, especially when it was being billed to Malfoy. She ordered something called ‘Cloud’ which had passion fruit, litchi, coconut, and bahibe chocolate in it. The first mouthful pulled an unexpected moan from Hermione, which caused Riddle to stare at her lips intensely for a second or two.

 

By the time dinner was over, Hermione was quite full and was on her fifth glass of wine. Feeling sated and slightly tipsy, she agreed to an evening stroll around Berlin with Riddle in her cloud-like heels. What started off with an evening stroll, turned into a night of drinking. They found a posh cocktail bar, and after two or six cocktails, they ventured into an upscale nightclub.

 

Riddle had tried to explain to Hermione that her cocktail dress would look out of place in a nightclub, so eventually, she allowed him to transfigure it into a slinky black silk slip dress that barely passed her arse, and had a cowl neck that dipped down to show some cleavage. He left her heels as they were, which pleased Hermione. He transfigured his blazer into a thick leather choker for her, to complete the outfit.

 

Together they stepped out onto the top floor of a building and were hit with the deep electro bass of House of Weekend Berlin. The dance floor was packed with bodies, but Riddle pushed through, dragging Hermione behind him to the lit up bar in the corner. Hermione was pretty sure she was drunk after the third cocktail, never mind the sixth, so accepting another drink off Riddle, courtesy of Mister Malfoy, was probably a bad idea.

 

Riddle handed her a shot of something and Hermione knocked it back, and then staggered onto the dance floor. Hermione ended up dancing with a group of over-enthusiastic girls that welcomed her into their group with a hug each. She noticed Riddle out the corner of her eye watching her from the bar. He seemed to be rebuking any women, and quite a few men, from his company while he watched her.

 

After a couple of songs, he knocked back another drink and approached her. The girls around her gazed at him with adoring smiles but made no move to approach him after he put his hands on Hermione's hips from behind. Not really thinking it through, Hermione kept dancing and brushed up against his body. He clearly took it as an invitation to more, so drew closer and rested his head on her shoulder and danced slowly behind her.

 

After a couple more songs the exhaustion caught up to Hermione so she turned to Riddle to tell him that she wanted to go to bed. Obviously saying this to him wasn't meant to be taken as an invitation to share his bed, but he seemed to rush her out the club, into the elevators and out into the now chilly night.

 

After hailing a taxi and a stumbling walk, they made it up to the suite. Hermione immediately made a bee-line for the bathroom. She stripped out of her dress and tossed her heels across the marble floor and started to run the water in the claw foot bath. After removing her lipstick and leftover mascara from the day, she slipped into the glorious steamy bath and closed her eyes as her ears still buzzed. The alcohol was still running through her system, but she was too tired to care about anything other than the soothing water taking away the aches in her legs and feet. She soon drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bright sunlight had awoken her from a deep sleep and Hermione blearily looked around. She couldn't remember what had happened last night after the cocktail bar, so waking up on soft Egyptian cotton sheets in a strange room made her shoot up.

 

"Urghhh", she grumbled clutching her head.

 

A movement to her left made her crack open an eye to see a man’s naked back next to her. She shrieked and scrambled to clutch the bed sheet over her naked breasts.

 

“Merlin, if your snoring wasn’t enough, your shrieking is enough to wake the dead”, the man grumbled from the bed, still faced down in the pillow.

 

Terror momentarily forgotten, Hermione shrieked, “I do not snore!”

 

The man turned his head to look up at her and smirked.

 

"Yes, you do Granger."

 

“Riddle!”

 

“Your powers of observation are outstanding.”

 

“Why are you in bed with me?”, Hermione shouted back with wide eyes and promptly fell back on the bed with a groan and an arm thrown over her face.

 

"Hangover potion is on the table next to you, you banshee. And you are in my bed remember. You were going to sleep on the sofa, but after I found you passed out in the bathtub I decided to keep you next to me to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit", Riddle drawled sitting up.

 

“You saw me naked!”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hermione didn’t even bother looking at him as she reached over and grabbed the potion and knocked it back. The nausea and migraine abated, but the feeling of embarrassment could not be cured with a simple potion apparently.

 

“Come on we have a deal to close,” Riddle said and rose from the bed naked to go into the bathroom.

 

Fucking Riddle.

 

Hermione averted her eyes at the alabaster skin, but not before seeing a lot of Riddle that she definitely did not want to see. Or at least that is what she told herself, as she quickly walked to the other bathroom with the sheet wrapped firmly around her. She tried to tame her hair and look presentable in her clean work clothes from her overnight bag, but she still looked knackered.

 

Not a word was said of the night before, as she and Riddle closed the deal and headed back to England to tell their boss the good news. Back in her office, Hermione took a moment to sit and think. _What the fuck happened last night._

 

There was a knock at her door and the timid, but efficient, intern entered and softly placed the Daily Prophet in front of her.

 

“I think you need to see this Hermione”, he said delicately and left, closing the door behind him.

 

There splashed on the front page of the Daily Prophet were photos of her and Riddle in Berlin. One photo was them having dinner at Facil, then in the cocktail bar, and the most shocking was from inside a nightclub of them dancing together.

 

**_**_ROMANCE AT MALFOY INDUSTRIES_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_The brightest witch of our age, Hermione Granger, and brightest wizard of our age and beloved heart-throb, Tom Riddle, close the biggest deal of the decade and celebrate their relationship with a night out in Berlin._ ** _ **

 

Hermione quickly read the first paragraph and then looked at the photos again. The restaurant photo showed Hermione gazing around the decor, while Riddle looked at her with a soft smile. The cocktail bar photo showed them laughing together over something Hermione couldn’t remember, while she held his arm and beamed at him. The nightclub photo showed Hermione with her eyes closed swaying on the dance floor, with Riddle stood behind her with his head on her shoulder and one hand playing with her curls. His face was mostly hidden by her hair, but you could see him looking directly into the camera with a smirk.

 

Hermione felt the rage rush up her body at unexpected speed.

 

“RIDDLE!” she screamed.

 

All she heard from the office opposite was a cheerful, yet sinful, laugh.

 

Hermione crushed the newspaper in her fist and proceeded to stomp over to his office. She would show him a piece of her mind. And she was looking forward to it.

 

Fucking Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: 30/1/19
> 
> Due to a few people asking me to continue this I thought I would say here that originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it was fun to write so... I will continue this fic once I've got further with my other stories (mainly What lies beneath and Riddle's Inferno). Feel free to bookmark this one, but just a heads up that I won't be continuing it for a couple of months)
> 
> Ask and you shall receive ;)


End file.
